


A Christmas Miracle

by miridelaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miridelaney/pseuds/miridelaney
Summary: Remus has a secret, two actually, and both come out in this short fanfic.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellendora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/gifts).



“No… It can’t be on Christmas!” Remus said to James, his eyes watering suddenly at the realization. “I had such a good plan, got a huge pile of gifts for Soleil and everything! I even went with her to cut down our own tree and I even decorated it all special!” he added, knowing that he sounded like he was whining. The werewolf though, thought he had every right and reason to be allowed to whine. 

The full moon was on Christmas Eve, and he hadn’t yet told his girlfriend, Soleil, of his affliction. 

Truth was, Remus was terrified that she’d react the way most people had done, since he was first turned, and not as the Marauders, or Professor Dumbledore had done. That was why he hadn’t told her yet. 

James shook his head and frowned. “You really should tell her, Remus, if you don’t, she’ll be even more unhappy, and if you tell her, at least you’ll know how she really feels about who you truly are.” James suggested. 

“But what if she runs? James… I really like her. Like… REALLY like her…” Remus said to him, as Sirius came up upon his best friends. 

“Who’s going to run?” Sirius asked, a very serious look on his face. “What did you do mate? Whose body are we going to have to bury?” he added, both in a joking manner and a serious one at the same time. 

“Sirius….” Remus said with a sigh and a swift shake of his head. “You always come in at all the wrong moments…” he added, his head still slowly shaking. 

“So really, who do you think is going to run? What’s going on, mate?” Sirius asked them both, looking from one to the other and back again until someone said something. 

“Full moon is Christmas Eve. Soleil doesn’t know, well, she doesn’t know who I am. Not really…” Remus said quietly, looking down at the ground, making his hands wring each other.

“If you wring your hands any harder you’re going to make your blood come out, mate, calm down.” James said to him, pulling Remus’ hands apart from each other. 

Remus looked up at James, frowning and biting down on his lower lip at the same time. “But…” He sighed again, this time a longer and louder one. “But if I tell her… what if she’s not like you guys? What if she runs from me instead of learning how to become animals to stay with me when I change? James, Sirius, I love her. I truly do. Every inch of her…” he added, his cheeks blushing slightly at his having told them. “She’s got the most beautiful heart I’ve ever seen, other than you guys, and Lily of course, and I’m just so…. I’m worried she won’t want me around anymore! What if I tell her and she leaves? What if…” Remus was starting to work himself up, and he wasn’t sure how to stop himself anymore. “I. Can’t. Lose. Her.” he said, sitting down on the grass right where they stood. They weren’t far from the Shrieking Shack, as they were in Hogsmeade, having planned to get together to get gifts and whatnot for Christmas. 

James sat on the ground beside Remus, and Sirius moved and sat on Remus’ other side. “You’re not alone mate. If you tell her and she runs off, you still have us. And you never know, maybe she’ll stay? Maybe she can see through your inner wolf, like we can? Try to think positively, yeah?” James said, smiling and chuckling just a little bit as he went on. “You remember what happened when I first told you two that I was in love with Lily? Do you remember how she hated me? How she’d avoid me? Well, now look at us? In love, married and Lily’s going to have our son in just a few short months. Anything can happen mate, if you just take the risk.” 

Remus looked up at James and sighed. “Anything can happen if I just take the risk…” Remus repeated James’ words and looked worriedly up at him, and then to Sirius on his other side. “But what if… What if she runs? I… I don’t know what I’ll do if she runs….” he went on quietly. “James? What would you have done if Lily ran when you asked her to marry you?” Remus looked up at James, he was extremely nervous, and both James and Sirius could tell that in an instant. 

“I would have probably cried and ran after her had she said no.” James said honestly. 

“You would not have cried, maybe ran after, but not cried.” Sirius said to him, not thinking that perhaps he might well have cried if the love of his life had told him no. 

“What if I cry?” Remus asked them, quietly, worriedly. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore, how to do this, how to deal with all of this at once and it was starting to make him extremely overwhelmed. 

“If you cry, you cry.” James said. “And we’ll be close by to catch you if you fall.” he added, setting a hand on Remus’ shoulder. He didn’t like seeing his friend upset, especially one like Remus who usually was the one who was always calm, cool and collected. Remus kept the rest of them sane and safe, but now… 

This time Remus was the one all worked up and it scared James enough to try to pull as much calmness as possible out of thin air. 

“Are you sure?” Remus asked. “Because I’m not sure I can handle it if she was to run away, or walk away or something. I… James, Sirius, one of the presents I got for her is… well, it’s a ring. A very important ring…” he said, his words getting softer and softer as he spoke. 

“You got her an engagement ring for Christmas?!” Sirius said, dropping his mouth to the ground in surprise. 

Remus nodded his head. “I told you guys I love her, I wasn’t kidding.” he said. “What if she runs? What if she says no? What if she laughs at me and calls me names? What if…” 

“Stop with the what-ifs. Or at least think of them in a positive way.” James said. “Because what if she says yes?” James looked pointedly at Remus and smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Because I never thought Lily would say yes, but she did. And maybe Soleil will too?” he added, nodding his head, and looking to Sirius, seemingly for help. 

“Yeah, mate, I mean, maybe she’ll say yes! Then you both will have your girls and, well, I’ll uhm, well, never mind me. You’ll both have your girls and you’ll both be happy, which is what matters most, eh?” Sirius said, trying to keep his thoughts on his own love life to a minimum. 

“Don’t be so serious, Sirius!” James started, winking towards him, pinching his arm from around Remus’ back. “Get it? Serious? HA!” James said, laughing, nearly rolling over on his side from how funny he found himself. 

“How many times have I got to tell you that it’s NOT funny, James!” Sirius whined. “I’m not the one who named myself, and besides, you should talk on names, eh Potter?” 

“You guys….” Remus whined, spotting Soleil’s beautiful long blonde hair walking towards them. “Shut up.” he mumbled under his breath to them. “Give me courage to tell her… Please?” he mumbled to the pair of them once more. 

At first, both James and Sirius were silent at his whine and beg for them to give him the courage. But it only took a second for James to pop up, as he usually did. “You’ve got all the courage you need mate. It’s inside of ya!” 

Sirius piped up, “It’s been inside of you as long as we’ve known you. Nobody we know is as strong as you are. You show the world who you are, Remus Lupin. You show Soleil who you really are.” he added, serious as he’d ever been. 

“You two think this is going to go alright, don’t you?” Remus asked them, and watched as both of his best friends nodded their heads quickly. “Okay. Now, uhm, scat, so I can uhm, talk to her, just don’t go too far, alright?” he asked, a pleading look in his eyes. 

“We won’t go far, we promise.” James said with a nod of his head and shifted his glance towards Soleil a second before turning back to Remus. “You got this, mate.” James turned and motioned towards Sirius before the pair walked away from Remus just in time for Soleil to get up to him. 

“H… hi Soleil…” Remus said, feeling more nervous than he ever had before. “I uhm, come sit down, eh? I uhm, want to talk to you about something…” he said, still sitting there on the ground opposite the Shrieking Shack. It was his home once a month back through school, so it was only right that he talk to her about his affliction right here. 

“Okay… Have I… done something wrong? Are you… You’re not going to break up with me, are you? Remus, please don’t tell me you’re breaking up with me…” Soleil said, in her soft French accent, a terrified look on her face. 

“No!” Remus choked out. “Actually it’s uhm, kinda opposite if… if you’ll… If you’ll have me…” 

“What do you mean?” she asked him, looking worriedly at him. “What do you mean, if I’ll have you?” 

Remus looked down at his lap a moment before looking back up at her. “I… I don’t want you to be frightened… Okay?” he said softly, before taking in a deep breath and going on. “I’m… I’m a… I’m a well, I just have to up and say it. I’m a werewolf. Have been since I got bitten when I was a toddler, please, please hear me out… I… I was going to ask you to be my wife on Christmas, with this…” he said, pulling the ring box out of his pocket. “But… It’s a... “ he was floundering and he nearly called for James and Sirius to come back, but Soleil interrupted him. 

“Full moon… I know… And, I’m not running… in fact, I’m relieved…” Soleil said to him, smiling softly and leaning in to kiss Remus, a soft whisper emerging. “I too, have been bitten… when I was small as well, I was so scared to tell you, that I nearly just sent you an owl to say that I couldn’t make Christmas…” 

Remus’ face snapped up to his beautiful girlfriend’s and he grinned, opening the box to show her the ring he’d purchased just for her. “Soleil Aurore Bellerose, will you do me the honour in making me the happiest person in the world and being my wife?” He held up the ring box and watched the look on her face turn from fear to relief to happiness and only was able to say one single word. 

“YES!” Soleil answered, grinning, reaching around him in a hug, crying real, happy tears. They were engaged, and they weren’t going to run from each other. They both were going to be there for each other through thick and thin, sickness and in health, for as long as they both shall live. 

And for the first time in forever, he felt giddy and alive. Like a kid in a candy shoppe! And he shouted for all the world to see, “SHE SAID YES!” 

A set of cheers from behind a boulder told Remus all he needed to know. James and Sirius had heard his good news, and he laughed, standing up and lifting his fiance up in the air, swinging her around in happy circles, hearing her laughter, stopping after two full go arounds to kiss her square on the lips. 

He had done it, and his girl was going to be his, forever. And he couldn’t stop smiling like a goofball.


End file.
